


Hipflasks and Sarcasm

by ahoymultiships



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cocky!Draco, F/M, Mentions of previous Romione, wedding!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoymultiships/pseuds/ahoymultiships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Malfoy.”</p><p>“I go by Draco, Babe, and Oh God depending on the person, but thanks. It’s been a long time since someone addressed me by my surname.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hipflasks and Sarcasm

**Author's Note:**

> My dearest babe, LittleAngryKitten, prompted me to write a Dramione AU where they meet at a wedding they don't want to be at.
> 
> I finished writing it exactly a month back, but was too bored to post it till right now. Have fun!

Hermione really didn’t want to attend this wedding. She knew what everyone would say. The whispers going around her that would stop right as she got too close to a gossiping bunch. It didn’t matter that it had been seven years. They were never going to let it go.

The worst part was,

“Hey, Hermione! So glad you could make it!”

That fucker.

Seven years back, she was dating Ron. Seven years back, she was in love. And being in love meant getting her heart broken by a boy who didn’t have enough intelligence to keep up with her anyway. That was probably harsher than how it actually happened, but she was entitled to some irritation, seeing how she was the one who had been cheated upon.

The worst part back then was that, he didn’t even realize it. According to him, it was okay for him to go out with other girls on the side, because he was one of the Saviours of Hogwarts.

Yeah, that’s what they were called. It irked her to no end, but she realized that she couldn’t stop it even if she wanted to. So, she let it go. She moved on. The world wasn’t ready for her to move on though, apparently.

“She hasn’t dated since him –“

“Her work became her boyfriend according to her – “

“Maybe she’s into girls? Is that why she didn’t like Harry and Ginny together?”

She tried to let it go. Ron was marrying Susan, and he was really happy. That’s what mattered in the end. As long as someone was happy.

Someone sidled up next to her. “Vodka?”

She looked to her side, recognizing the voice but not comprehending why he was here.

“Malfoy.”

“I go by Draco, Babe and Oh God depending on the person, but thanks. It’s been a long time since someone addressed me by my surname.”

She couldn’t believe his cockiness. Wait, scratch that, she totally did.

“Okay, Draco it is. I reserve the usage of babe till I know the person well.”

“Well, you do know me. I’ve felt the touch of your hand on my skin.”

Hermione gasped. “If you’re talking about third year, I slapped you!”

He smirked. “Potato, potahto.”

She tried to change the topic. “How are you here anyway?”

“If you soak up everything like a sponge the way they say you do, then you must know that Susan is a very close friend of mine since Hogwarts, if not since childhood.”

She did know that. She didn’t know why she asked that. She really was off her game.

“You didn’t reply to my question in the first place. Vodka?”

“This is a celebration of young love, happiness, fun and yes, hand me that vodka. At least I can try to tune out these catty ladies.”

He handed her the hip flask and she looked at him. “A flask? So clichéd.”

“Hey, clichés are meant for a reason, and these flasks are classic”

She had to give him that. She took a nice swig and then started coughing. Everyone turned around to stare at the two of them.

“So much for not making a spectacle of myself.”

Draco looked at her intently. “You know what, Granger? Fuck them. They don’t get to dictate how you’re supposed to live your life. Also, no one would spend seven days moving on from the Weasel, much less seven years.”

“Well, he is one of the Saviours so…”

He laughed out. “I don’t believe for a minute that you’re into anything that the public declares about you.”

“Hey, it makes for interesting breakfast time entertainment. What am I today? A saint? A pain in the ass? Secretly in love with Harry? Secretly in love with Ginny? It’s so refreshingly unpredictable.”

Draco laughed. “Somehow, I didn’t picture the mighty Granger having a good sense of sarcasm.”

“Hey, if I call you Draco, you better call me Hermione. I don’t have any other interesting nicknames, except maybe Hermy, but that is reserved by a very distinguished gentleman.”

“Harry when he’s drunk?”

“No, a giant named Grawp.”

Now, it was Draco who was doing a spit take.

“Hermione, you sound like you have interesting stories under that nerdy exterior of yours.”

Hermione brazenly said, “I have many interesting things under my exterior.”

Draco raised an eyebrow back at her. “I’m sure you do. You want to get out of here?”

She laughed, going back to her normal self, “I’d love to, but need to go socialize with people before they think I’m hiding somewhere, crying over what I lost.”

He nodded. “I’m going to go do the same. After all, we must keep up appearances, shouldn’t we?”

“Or we could just not give a shit and go back to my place.”

Draco smiled widely. “That works for me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://ahoymultiships.tumblr.com)!


End file.
